canadaswonderlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Festival Matryoshka 2005
Category:Festival Matryoshka Category:2005 at Wonderland Festival Matryoshka 2005 was the third annual Festival Matryoshka. It took place on August 21st, 2005 at Canada's Wonderland. Schedule *1:00 OPENING (Musical Entry-Fanfare) *1:05 Dance Group Vozrojdenie. Ekaterina Kornienkova *1:08 Most Adorable Kid Contest *1:23 Love To Dance Studio. Inessa Stelnikova-Stanislav Kochergin *1:30 BE A STAR (Mini Look-Alike Show Contest) Part 1 *2:00 Dance Group ”Ozornie Ogonki” Direct from Belarus *2:05 Alina Dyatlova (Direct from Kazakhstan) *2:10 BE A STAR (Mini Look-Alike Show Contest) Part 2 *2:45 Dance Group”Ozornie Ogonki” Direct from Belarus *2:50 Valeria Golovkina (Direct from Kazakhstan) *3:00 Dance Group Fairyland Theatre. Olga Shipulina *3:05 Dance Group Vozrojdenie. Ekaterina Kornienkova *3:10 Magic Show (Vladimir Martynuok) *3:30 Nikolai Tichtchenko(Balalaika Player) *3:40 Dance Group”Ozornie Ogonki” Direct from Belarus *3:45 BE A STAR (Awarding Ceremony) *4:00 OFFICIAL OPENING CEREMONY *4:15 “Matryoshka” Dance groups Vozrojdenie & Fairyland Theatre *4:20 Nikolai Tichtchenko(Balalaika Player) *4:40 Dance Group Vozrojdenie. Ekaterina Kornienkova *4:45 Olesya Lapina (Vladimir Shabashevitch) *4:55 Dance Group”Ozornie Ogonki” Direct from Belarus *5:00 Duet”Black Cofee”(concert) *5:25 Dance Group Vozrojdenie. Ekaterina Kornienkova *5:30 KVN Masters of Ceremonies (Ponty iz Toronty) by artistic director Roma Rakhamimov *5:55 Karaoke, Contests, Lottery. Grand prizes-diamond ring ($3000) courtesy of Wellington Jewellers(Zorik Vekselstein), air tickets courtesy of Transaero, Aerosweet, Body Shaping lessons courtesy of Natalia Saltikova's Body Shaping School *6:30 Miss Russian Bikini Part 1 Cocktail Party *6: 50 Theatre Parody ”Funny People” *7:20 Miss Russian Bikini Part 2 Fantasia *7:40 Vadim Kazachenko Direct from Russia *8:40 Miss Russian Bikini Part 3 Bikini *9:00 OLSI Dance Sport by artistic directors Oleg & Silva Yedlin *9:07 Vadim Kazachenko Direct from Russia *10:07 Awarding Ceremony, the Winners Announcement *10:23 Lottery. Grand prize-automobile”Honda” courtesy of CMC Auto Group *10:28 Finale. Goodbye, “Matryoshka” (all artists, finalists and sponsors). *10:30 Song “Matryoshka”. The End. Credits * Executive Producers: Garry Kukuy, Leon Mitsner * The Russian Festival is produced and directed by Leon Mitsner * Script by Leon Mitsner * Sound Producer: Arcady Tulchinski * Sound Technician: Rami Golan * Choreographers: Oleg Yedlin (World Championship Adjudicator), Olga Shipulina, Anna Mitsner * Hosts: Roma Rakhamimov, Sergei Vankevich, Alina Mandrykina, Inessa Strelnikova, Yuli Mitsner, Polina Antsiferova, Artem Ugarov, Kristina Kindryk * Fashion & Art Director of Miss Russian Bikini Pageant: Anna Mitsner * Hair And Make Up by Salon Jean Jacques De Paris * Modeling by Anna Mitsner * Choreographer of Be A Star contest: Olga Shipulina * Background for contestants (Be A Star) by Fairyland Theatre * Background for Vadim Kazachenko by Fairyland Theatre & Vozrojdenie * Graphic Design by Yura Shevirev & Valentine Stremilov * Special Effects by FOS Décor Centre * Costume designer of Miss Russian Bikini Pageant: Svetlana Bourlak * Swimwear, dresses, costumes for The Miss Russian Bikini Pageant by: Svetlana Bourlak (La Vella Moda Fashion Design) * Dresses, costumes for host of The Miss Russian Bikini Pageant Polina Antsiferova by: Chic Boutique * Preparation for The Miss Russian Bikini & The Preview Night by Judy’s Lingerie Boutique * Art Designer: Gala Nemirovsky * Stage & Venue Design by FOS Décor Centre * Flowers by FOS Décor Centre * Art Designer & photo: Vladimir Kevorkov * Project Manager of www.matryoshka.ca, director of Miss Russian Bikini, Most Adorable Kid contests: Yuli Mitsner * Author & Composer of songs ”Matryoshka” in Toronto”& ”Do Svidania,”Matryoshka”: Boris Kotlyar * Arrangement of songs: Stas Fomin & Taras Bliznuk * Videography by Boris Groisman, Vladimir Masarik * Coordinator :Natasha Duzenko * Festival created by Leon Mitsner Sponsors North York Medical Supplies, CMC Auto Group, S.P. Marble, Wellington Jewellers, Winner Employment Services, Western Union, Mila Gurfinkel, Wolff of Canada, Tanex, Russian Beer Baltica, Dr. Andrei Khatchaturov, Healthwalk Medical LTD., Visitor Parking, Rosa’s Place, La Vella Moda ( Svetlana Bourlak), Elena Margolina, Salon Jean Jacques De Paris, FOS Décor Centre (Designer:Gala Nemirovsky), Aida Magic Centre, Judy’s Lingerie Boutique, Restaurant Metropol, Halleluia Restaurant, Transaero Airlines, Aerosweet Airlines, All Stars Bakery, Video New Panorama, Irina International Tours, R&P Distribution, OLSI Dancesport Inc., Fairyland Theatre, Vlad’s Dance, Red Box Imports Ltd., Pyramida Tanning, Planet Sun, The Frame Place, Natalia Saltikova’s Body Shaping School, Telehop 10-10-100. Media Sponsors Canadian Courier, Beseda, West-East, Russian Proud Canadian, Ethnic Chanels Group (RTVi, RTVI+, Inter+), Afisha.ca, Torontovka.com. Prizes Grand Prizes for Miss Russian Bikini -automobile Honda courtesy of CMC Auto Group, Grand Prize for lottery -automobile Honda courtesy of CMC Auto Group, Grand prize for Miss Russian Bikini courtesy of Wellington Jewellers, prizes for Miss Russian Bikini, Be a Star, Most Adorable Kid courtesy of S.P. Marble, Winner Employment Services, MixTV, MBCS, Wolff of Canada, Wellington Jewellers, Healthwalk Medical Ltd., The Perfumeria, Natalia Saltikova’s Body Shaping School, Dr. Andrei Khatchaturov, Salon Jean Jacques De Paris, Shok Agency, Planet Sun, Pyramida Tunning, Alisa’s Jewelry Box, Irina International Tours, Planet Sun, YYZ Travel, Video New Panorama, Aida Magic Centre, La Vella Moda (Svetlana Bourlak), Great Glasses, Mary Key, International TV Production, Sofia Sedler, Kantor, Artex Community Club, Judy’s Lingerie Boutique, Ethnic Chanels Group(TRVi, RTVi+, Inter+), Berchadskaia Elvira, Gift's Palace, Red Box Imports Ltd., Troyka Ltd., Vendors North York Medical Supplies, Four Seasons Café & Bar, Irina International Tours, G3Telecom, YYZ Travel, Berchadskaia Elvira, R&P Distribution, Tatyana Subbotina Insurance Services, Russian Beauty School from Mary Key, Shok Agency, Natali’s Gift World External Links * Official Website